1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for performing oilfield operations relating to subterranean formations having reservoirs therein. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for performing oilfield operations involving an analysis of business considerations and their impact on such operations.
2. Background of the Related Art
Oilfield operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions and production, are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. As shown in FIG. 1A, surveys are often performed using acquisition methodologies, such as seismic scanners to generate maps of underground structures. These structures are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. This information is used to assess the underground structures and locate the formations containing the desired subterranean assets. Data collected from the acquisition methodologies may be evaluated and analyzed to determine whether such valuable items are present, and if they are reasonably accessible.
As shown in FIG. 1B-1C, one or more wellsites may be positioned along the underground structures to gather valuable fluids from the subterranean reservoirs. The wellsites are provided with tools capable of locating and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoirs. As shown in FIG. 1B, drilling tools are typically advanced from the oil rigs and into the earth along a given path to locate the valuable downhole fluids. During the drilling operations, the drilling tool may perform downhole measurements to investigate downhole conditions. In some cases, as shown in FIG. 1C, the drilling tool is removed and a wireline tool is deployed into the wellbore to perform additional downhole testing.
After the drilling operation is complete, the well may then be prepared for production. As shown in FIG. 1D, wellbore completions equipment is deployed into the wellbore to complete the well in preparation for the production of fluid therethrough. Fluid is then drawn from downhole reservoirs, into the wellbore and flows to the surface. Production facilities are positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wellsite(s). Fluid drawn from the subterranean reservoir(s) passes to the production facilities via transport mechanisms, such as tubing. Various equipment, such as gauges or other sensors, may be positioned about the oilfield to monitor and manipulate the flow of hydrocarbons from the reservoir(s).
During the oilfield operations, data is typically collected for analysis and/or monitoring of the operations. Data concerning the subterranean formation is collected using a variety of sources. Such data may be static or dynamic. Static data relates to formation structure and geological stratigraphy that defines the geological structure of the subterranean formation. Dynamic data relates to fluids flowing through the geologic structures of the subterranean formation. Such static and/or dynamic data may be collected to learn more about the formations and the valuable assets contained therein.
Sources used to collect static data may be seismic tools, such as a seismic truck that sends compression waves into the earth as shown in FIG. 1A. These waves are measured to characterize changes in the density of the geological structure at different depths. This information may be used to generate basic structural maps of the subterranean formation. Other status measurements may be gathered using core sampling and well logging techniques. Core samples are used to take physical specimens of the formation at various depths. Well logging involves deployment of a downhole tool into the wellbore to collect various downhole measurements, such as density, resistivity, etc. at various depths. Such logging may be performed during drilling or separate wireline testing. Once the well is formed and completed, fluid flows to the surface using production tubing. As fluid passes to the surface, various dynamic measurements, such as fluid flow rates, pressure, and composition are monitored. These parameters may be used to determine various characteristics of the subterranean formation.
Sensors may be positioned about the oilfield to collect data relating to the oilfield operation, among others. For example, sensors in the wellbore may monitor fluid composition, sensors located along the flow path may monitor flow rates, and sensors at the processing facility may monitor fluids collected. The monitored data is often used to make decisions at various locations of the oilfield at various times. Data collected by these sensors may be further analyzed and processed. Data may be collected and used for current or future operations. When used for future operations at the same or other locations, such data may sometimes be referred to as historical data.
The processed data may be used to predict downhole conditions, and make decisions concerning oilfield operations. Such decisions may involve well planning, well targeting, well completions, operating levels, production rates and other configurations may be adjusted based on the received information. Often this information is used to determine when to drill new wells, re-complete existing wells, or alter wellbore production.
Data from one or more wellbores may be analyzed to plan or predict various outcomes at a given wellbore. In some cases, the data from neighboring wellbores (or wellbores with similar conditions or equipment) is used to predict how a well will perform. There are usually a large number of variables and large quantities of data to consider in analyzing wellbore operations. It is, therefore, often useful to model the behavior of the oilfield operation to determine the desired course of action.
Techniques have been developed to model the behavior of geological structures, downhole reservoirs, wellbores, surface facilities as well as other portions of the oilfield operation. Examples of these modeling techniques are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,519 and WO2004049216. Typically, these modeling techniques have been used to analyze only specific portions of the oilfield operations. More recently, attempts have been made to integrate certain oilfield operations using more than one modeling technique. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,940, WO04049216, 20040220846 and Ser. No. 10/586,283.
In addition to the oilfield data, there are many business considerations, such as value and risk, associated with the oilfield operation that may be considered. Value relates, for example, to the costs associated with the oilfield operation, such as the rig time, equipment repair, manning, taxes, or other expenses of doing business. Risk relates to, for examples, the risks or uncertainties associated with the oilfield operation, such as lost in hole, blow outs, dry holes or other liabilities that may result from injurious or catastrophic events. Businesses strive to manage these business considerations in an effort to perform oilfield operations in the most efficient manner possible. However, there are numerous variables that must be considered in planning oilfield operations. Moreover, conditions often change as oilfield operations progress. It is, therefore, often difficult to determine the best course of action and anticipate the associated risks.
Attempts have been made to anticipate and manage the business considerations in various wellbore operations. For example, techniques have been developed for collecting and calculating costs of wellbore operations. One common technique involves the use of spreadsheets to list and calculate known costs. Other techniques involve the economic evaluation of certain costs of specific portions of the oilfield operation as described, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/510,976. Additionally, techniques have also been developed for evaluating risks associated with oilfield operations as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,382. Other examples of business planning associated with cost or risk management are described in PCT Application Nos. WO2006/017453, WO2004/137973, and US Patent/Application Nos. 2004/0220846, 2004/0220790, 2005/0228725, 2005/0149306, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,266,619, 6,456,844, 6,549,854, 6,775,578, 6,912,459, 7,079,952, and 6,853,921.
While business considerations are an important component of decision making, it is generally desirable to consider other factors. It is typically desirable to avoid additional costs and risks where possible. However, the lowest cost alternative does not always yield the best results. It is, therefore, desirable to consider economic as well as other factors. Despite the advancement in business analysis techniques associated with wellbore operations, there remains a need for techniques capable of selectively considering variables throughout the oilfield operations. It is desirable that such techniques be capable of considering data or analysis performed in relation to all or desired portions of the oilfield operation. It is further desirable that such techniques be capable of one or more of the following, among others: integration of data between various portions of the oilfield operation; integration of analysis of various portions of the oilfield operation; business analysis based on multiple modules such as economics, financial analysis, reserves management, portfolio management, risk analysis, etc.; the ability to compare business analysis across fiscal regimes; integration of petrotechnical workflows, such as reservoir optimization; providing standardization of processes across the oilfield operation; provide flexibility to selectively model and adapt business planning to selected projects, business structures, workflows and/or other components of the oilfield operation; and provide features, such as audit trails, reports, alarms, security features and displays for users.